


Nope to All of it

by ishippeditovernight (sonofabitch_awesome)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, fuck that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabitch_awesome/pseuds/ishippeditovernight
Summary: cracky post courtesy of insomnia a couple weeks ago <3





	Nope to All of it

dean walks into the lakehouse’s bathroom. cas is there in the shower, perfectly fine but confused why dean is so shocked. dean joins him.

elsewhere, rowena is on a beach watching a gorgeous sunrise. the fiery rays of the sun in the sky do no justice to the lovely tones of her hair. she smiles at how easily fooled lucifer is. you’d think he’d have learned after last time, huh?

sam has decided to take a break from searching for jack. we see him wake up the next day with eileen in a hotel room and sneak out to get her breakfast in bed.

amara is raging. ‘really! so  _right_ after dean learns the lesson he needs, his mother flings herself into another dimension?! right when they’re to piece things together?!’ god is amused. amara decides she’s not too pleased about that and _fwpps_  mary right back home.

dean and cas are still in the shower and showing no signs of going anywhere for now.

sam returns to the hotel room and is puzzled to see eileen gone. he turns at a sound in the hall and sees her approaching with a bag of bagels and coffee. they grin at their simultaneous breakfast in bed plans.

rowena grows her coven. everything she does, she does with grace and while looking fantastic. she doesn’t have to say a word to be dripping with sass.

god is mildly annoyed at amara’s ease of manipulating reality and decides to play along as well. he waves his hand and crowley is back for the sole reason he can choose his own relevant, non-pointless/meandering storyline.

dean has decided he loves this shower almost as much as he loves cas.

lucifer is cursing the whole “ever want to get out of the cage” idea because shit, this alternate universe sucks.

amara isn’t to be outdone. she brings back charlie and kevin.

rowena’s hair wins an emmy all on its own.

after breakfast, sam asks if eileen if she feels like going on a hunt. he’s been wanting to chase down these things called bu– “bucklemmings? yeah, I ran over a couple on my way to pick up the bagels,” she says with a casual sip of her coffee. “won’t be bothering anybody else again.” they high-five.

god resurrects benny. after he and amara bring back gabriel at the same time, they declare a truce.

dean and cas only get out of the shower in time to test out some newly-purchased bedsheets.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my [my tumblr](http://ishippeditovernight.tumblr.com/post/161320020709/my-version-of-13x01)! <3


End file.
